Kinji Tohyama/Relationships
Aria H. Kanzaki Aria is Kinji's partner and is also his love interest. Aria is a member of Team BaskerVille as well and has said that she will give the team orders from behind the lines, despite Kinji being the appointed leader. Kinji's interest in Aria has grown to an extent that his Hysteria Mode will activate upon very minor provocation, compared to the others who have managed to activate it which have only done so through very extreme and tempting seduction or accidental sexual provocation. He's thought numerous times that the Hysteria mode he feels when Aria is the trigger is stronger like no other, further implying his love for her. Kinji has also commented multiple times on how cute or beautiful Aria's outward appearance actually is when she isn't trying to kill him, and can easily enter Hysteria under the right conditions. This hints that his feelings for Aria enhance the possibility of entering Hysteria Mode. He has also entered Hysteria Berserk twice because of her. However, she often annoys and irritates him due to her immature behavior at times. She is also very clingy and romantically jealous. He has also given her a simple ring that, while he had no idea of any possible misunderstood meaning behind giving her a ring, Aria had already full-blown completely misunderstood the insinuation behind the presentation of the ring. Again, Kinji is a little slow with these matters. Reki Reki is an old acquaintance of Kinji from missions they have apparently teamed up for before. Reki is often a minor character. This is attributed to her qualifications as a Sniper. As such, she is often seen providing cover or long-ranged support. However, during the events of the Epilogue of Volume 5 in the light novel, Reki has shown to have taken an interest in Kinji. She had held him at gunpoint on the roof of the Inquesta building and had proposed marriage to him, and stating that the "wind" had given the order to do so. During those succeeding days, Reki had become a presence in Kinji's life that would never leave. She has also shown unwavering loyalty to him in situations where it has seemed there was no other choice but for her to sacrifice her life in order to save Kinji's. She had attempted this twice, with both having been interfered with by Kinji. Kinji seems to have also been the first person to truly understand Reki, her disposition and her personality. Kinji is also the only person to have awakened recognizable emotion within Reki. Kinji was witness to seeing her first smile during the events of Volume 6. During the events of Volume 10, Reki had begun to show a fairly humane side to her old personality. However, this worked against Kinji instead of favoring him. Instead of assisting him on his request, she merely responded with "I currently have no desire to speak with you." Hotogi Shirayuki Kinji's childhood friend. Shirayuki is someone Kinji himself finds invading, overly attached and, to that extent, annoying. However, he also may seem to have some hidden emotions towards Shirayuki. However, Shirayuki thinks extremely differently of Kinji. Shirayuki has an extreme amount of love and affection for Kinji, up to the point where she would be easily swayed from her judgement and decisions simply through speaking to him. She acts extremely flustered around him, and will get murderously jealous towards other females who would create any sort of advance of any kind upon him. This sort of emotion has led up to multiple battles with other females, mainly Aria H. Kanzaki. Kinji also unknowingly proposed marriage to her saying "Shirayuki. Won't you please become Tohyama Shirayuki?", his original intent was to make Shirayuki pretend to be his sister in order to drive away Kaname from his dorm. However, Shirayuki's extremely appropriate action was to faint while still standing up. Riko Mine Kinji views Riko as somewhat of a child, but also respects her for her hidden intelligence and power. She is a Rank A from the same department, Inquesta. As such, she is extremely efficient at gathering information from whatever sources possible. Riko viewed Kinji as a friend and her method to acquiring various erotic dating sims, since store-keepers think she is too young to actually purchase them for herself. However, leading up to the events of Volume 3-4, Riko seems to have actually fallen in love with Kinji. Riko has this tendency to sexually harass Kinji whenever he is around, due to the knowledge of his Hysteria Savant Syndrome. As such, Kinji has made it a habit to stay away from her when she does. Seemingly, after she had expressed her true feelings, she may have turned the harassment into a constant habit. L.L Watson Prior to Watson's revelation, Kinji viewed Watson in an extremely negative light, even transforming into Hysteria Berserk after seeing him drug and take away Aria. However, after Watson told him her secret, Kinji treated Watson afterward with a much less negative outlook, going so far as to allow Watson as the Medic for Team BaskerVille. Watson seems to act flustered around Kinji after the events of Volume 8, which seemingly implies that Watson may actually like Kinji. This is also heavily implied when Watson requested for "shock therapy" so that Watson could feel more feminine, going far enough as to strip down in front of him and later during another shock therapy she started kissing him on his cheek repeatedly while muttering that she likes him. Jeanne d'Arc Kinji and Jeanne were once enemies, when Jeanne had operated for IU under the guise of the famous Durandal. However, due to her plea bargain, she and Kinji are now currently friends and school-mates. Kinji holds a great deal of respect for Jeanne on a lot of levels. Whether it be her looks, her personality or her ability, he has praised her for her great grasp on things and ability to perform well. Also, he has been intimidated by her before. Overall, Kinji and Jeanne are on relatively good terms. Jeanne is one of the few people who knows Kinji's secret: Hysteria Mode. The two keep each other's secrets quite well. Jeanne is not necessarily a good friend of Kinji's, but he has counted on her as an ally on different occasions. Additionally, Jeanne has has interesting reactions to Kinji's personality before. This hints at possible repressed feelings for him. Fuuma Hina Compared to most girls, Kinji doesn't seem to particularly mind when Fuuma is around. The two of them go back to Middle School where Kinji, while in Hysteria Mode, defeated her in a sparring match and Fuuma gained a great deal of respect for him following her defeat. At Butei high, she became his Amica and he primarily relied on her to gather information and keep tabs on others. Kinichi Tohyama/Kana Kinji is fiercely loyal to his older brother and thinks highly of him Before his apparent death, he studied constantly under him so he could become a powerful butei like him. When he seemingly died, however, Kinji's world shattered. Mentioning or speaking ill of his brother would break his usual cool and indifferent demeanor. When Riko had teased that she was responsible for Kinichi's death, Kinji almost broke Article 9 of the Butei charter ("a Butei cannot kill, regardless of the circumstance"). When Kinichi returned as a member of IU and asked Kinji to help him slay Aria, Kinji was torn between his loyalty and devotion to his brother or the bond he formed with Aria. In the end, he proved his worth by battling and defeating his older brother - much to the surprise and admiration of Kinichi. Kaname Tohyama Category:Relationships